


Sights Unseen: Serpent's Song

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [21]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e18 Serpent's Song, Gen, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Serpent's Song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Serpent's Song

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Because yet again I've managed to turn a serious episode into fluff.

**11 March, 1999 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“So what’s the deal with you and this Martouf character?” Janet asks, watching their waiter retreat to the bar to find them two of the – and she quotes – _brightest, fruitiest, girly-est drinks this place has, mixed with enough alcohol to knock an elephant off its feet._

“There _is_ no deal,” Sam insists, decidedly _not_ watching their waiter’s retreat. She’d been all for it when Janet marched into the locker room this morning, imperiously announcing that they were having a girls night and that nothing, not even the end of the world, was going to keep them from it. But that was before she’d realized that _girls night_ for Janet meant _ladies night_ at the sort of place Sam can honestly say she’d never set foot in before now. “Aren’t they violating some sort of health code letting him serve food in that?”

Janet sighs, as if Sam’s being intentionally difficult. “Okay, first off? No, as all his important bits are covered.” She gestures at their waiter, still at the bar. Apparently Janet doesn’t consider the greater part of his chest, back, and legs to be _important bits_. “Secondly? This place doesn’t serve food: it serves alcohol with enough punch to kill any germs that might get within ten feet of this place. And third? There is so a deal going on with you and Martouf. You forget I’ve seen the way he looks at you – like you’re a princess he wants to slay a dragon and complete tweleve other impossible tasks to win the hand of.”

“I know how he looks at me,” she says sourly. “I wish he wouldn’t.”

This draws Janet’s attention away from the waiter and his frankly obscene short shorts. “Why the hell not? The guy _worships_ you. Do you know what I would give for a guy who looks at me like that?”

“He doesn’t want _me_. He wants Jolinar.”

“Jolinar?”

“They were mates. I think he feels that, since she was my head, I must _be_ her, or at least close enough to be a passible substitute.”

Snorting, “Who _cares_ who he thinks you are? It doesn’t have to be some wild, vaulting love affair. Next time you see him, just take a long weekend, book a hotel room, and let yourselves work it out of your systems. I promise you it will do you both a world of good.”

“Janet!”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with casual sex as long as you use protection. I’m a doctor, not a prude.”

Glancing around, she leans close across the small bar table, “Janet, I am _not_ about to sneak off to have sex with one of our newfound allies.”

“Well,” Janet says wryly, “it certainly might help diplomatic relations.”

Somewhat shrilly, “He’s more like a brother to me anyway.”

“Oh. Well then. I can see where that might be a problem.” She frowns, more at the waiter’s delay than anything else. “I thought you liked him.”

“I do,” Sam says earnestly. “When he’s around, I have all these memories of being in love with him, memories and feelings I _know_ are not mine. I want to like him because some part of me already likes him.”

“The Jolinar parts.”

“Yes. But when he’s not around – and sometimes even when he is, - I don’t know _why_ I want to like him so much. He’s a bit like a puppy, following me around and wanting my attention and making messes for me to clean up. And then Lantash – the symboite – is just so rude and condescending and obviously thinks that we humans can barely tie our shoes by ourselves and it’s just…”

“Irritating?”

“Confusing. Things are hard enough without all this on top of it.”

“ _What’s_ hard enough?”

Sam bites her lip at the slip. “Nothing. Never mind. It’s not important.”

Janet narrows her eyes calculatingly. “I _will_ find out all your secrets, Samantha Carter,” she proclaims. Then, pulling back, she glances about the room and says, “Now where _is_ that waiter with our drinks? I am entirely too sober for happy hour.”


End file.
